Valentine's Day With You
by Tsuki Mei
Summary: AkuRoku Valentine's Day Oneshot! "What in god's name am I suppose to get a pyromaniac loser?" Roxas growled. Shopping was not his thing. AU etc. etc. sorry it's late! M for safety of my ass only!


**A short Valentine's Day oneshot, i didn't have time to continue cause my friend is over, but i woke up early so the fanfic isn't THAT late. only a day... lol. i hope you like it i'm not entirly sure i do. Maybe i'll finish my seiner V-day idea and put that up late too! Happy late Valentine's Day~ **

**Grammar and spelling still sucks, forgive me!**

* * *

The small blonde brooded around his room. The dreaded holiday was coming, and Roxas wasn't to keen on celebrating it. Valentine's Day was a day for gushy love-y dove-y couples to get together and gush about how wonderful the other is. Not something an antisocial, unemotional, brooding blonde like himself celebrated.

In fact normally on Valentine's Day he'd go around wearing black, with a dark expression on his face and go telling people that they'd break up and other depressing comments just to annoy them. It defiantly worked, and it was a wonderful past time to Roxas. But, alas, not how he would be spending his Valentine's Day this year. For this, this was the second year he'd be in a relationship of his own.

Axel, Roxas's secret boyfriend, secret meaning that Roxas didn't want to say anything because he was a chickenwuss (as Seifer would put it), would be spending the day with Roxas as they did the year before. Or at least… sort of did.

See, Roxas wasn't the "touchy-feely" type. Far from it actually, and Axel, being the exact opposite of that, wanted to spend the day with his (at the time) new boyfriend. Roxas… Roxas felt bad for what he had done last year, in fact the memory turned to be a reoccurring dream for Roxas, one that he honestly didn't want to relive. It was a time when Roxas's attitude became out of hand and he did something that he major-ly regretted later.

… So, to make up for this he decided that he'd actually spend the day with his boyfriend, and actually get him a present, and actually act a bit more like a couple… even if he had to go threw hell and back.

Which he would in his opinion.

* * *

The next day Roxas went on a hunt for a perfect present for his redheaded boyfriend. Not finding anything he liked he gave up and went home, planning on looking on the internet for some ideas, but inevitably fell asleep on his couch, which was not a smart move on his part. The dream had indeed found a way to haunt the poor boy, in the form of a perfect, replay-able memory.

* * *

(Roxas's Last Valentine's Day)

Roxas was walking down the street, wearing all black and stalking around with a dark rain cloud over his head. Teenage couples looked at Roxas and gasped. _How could anyone wear such dark colors on Valentine's Day?_ They thought. It was indeed Valentine's Day, and as every other year, Roxas was brooding and trying to make the lives of others miserable for the fun of it. Looking around for his next victim he instantly spotted a couple that he recognized from school, Sora and Kairi, he walked straight up to them, plan of what he was going to say already laid out in his head.

"I feel so sorry for you.… You two look so happy right now…" Kairi instantly stared with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Roxas looked to the side as if contemplating whether or not to tell her.

"You'll be breaking up soon; I can see it in your eyes… You won't last much longer." Kairi gasped, Sora stared shell shock.

"H...how could you say something so horrible!?" she said, tears pricking at the side of her eyes. Roxas shrugged lightly. Sora seemed a bit nervous.

"It just won't work out between the two of you… You're not good enough for him, I can see it. He wants someone else." Her eyes were as wide as plates as he left, letting the two of them argue and fight on their own. He internally snickered at what he had just done, he knew Kairi, he knew that as soon as he said that their relationship was already over, no if and buts about it.

A few more ruined relationships and a sea-salt ice cream later, Roxas began to idly think about his own boyfriend, who he had told he'd meet at the bus stop at seven that morning, Roxas, being the person he was, completely ignored the request knowing very well that Axel would take him to some retarded romantic place and try stupid moves on him.

On his way back to his house, after successfully ruining everyone he saw's day, noticed a certain tall redhead sitting on a bench by a bus stop sign not even twenty feet away.

Staring in awe at the tall figure he walked towards it, he hadn't _really _waited all that time right?

"Axel?" Roxas's voice spoke out, breaking the strangely silent air. The owner of the name looked up with an unreadable expression on his face. He got up; hands stuffed in his pocket and met Roxas half way there. The closer he got the more Roxas could see the sadness in his eyes. Even though Roxas didn't mean to seem emotionless he kept his face an unreadable expression as well, only out of habit.

"I told you to meet me here at seven." he said plainly, Roxas glared slightly.

"I don't have to do what you tell me to do." he stated bitterly, when unsure, blame the other person. That's Roxas's motto for ya. The hurt expression on Axel's face was clear then; a large frown graced his lips.

"I wanted to spend the day with you…" he said in a sad voice, but Roxas didn't give in. Roxas was more stubborn then a mule.

"Well I didn't want to spend the day with you. I have better things to do then be all gushy-gushy." Roxas stated crossing his arms. "Besides, I like my personal space, if you keep begging for me to go on some stupid date with you I'll get annoyed and leave you." Axel's frown deepened.

"Sorry… didn't know I was such a burden, if I annoy you that much, then I guess I'll just save you the trouble. Bye." he said leaving a shocked Roxas standing there, of course no one could tell Roxas was shocked because his emotionless mask was still on, but on the inside Roxas's heart ached.

_Did… did we just break up? _Roxas thought staring at the spot where Axel had stood.

And indeed, they had. For the next few months Axel completely withdrew himself from Roxas, not a single contact, word or glance, which bothered the small blonde completely. Axel was not like this, Axel was a person who'd just keep pushing even though he shouldn't… or at least he _was _like that.

Sure… he deeply regretted that whole moment in his life because even after they got back together, it wasn't the same. Axel did absolutely nothing, literally. They barely talked, usually they just sat in silence, and no longer did Axel try moves on him. They couldn't even really be considered to be going out other then the fact that once and awhile they'd kiss. Not even a _real _kiss either, just a chaste kiss. But… what he REALLY regretted about doing that was what Axel's friend told him. They told him that Axel was… was _crying_, and Axel does _**not **_cry. **Ever. **

* * *

Looking threw stores for the fifth time that week Roxas let out an exasperated groan.

"What in god's name am I suppose to get a pyromaniac loser!?" Roxas growled. Shopping was not his thing. Let alone shopping for his boyfriend. Everywhere he looked it was all girly shitty stuff that wouldn't interest either of them, a few times Roxas considered giving up, but seeing as it was "the day" he had no choice but to stick it out and find the perfect present for his boyfriend.

Axel hadn't even called him to wish him a happy Valentine's Day either, the boy made no attempt to contact Roxas, but then again Roxas supposed it was his own fault for that.

Looking around some more Roxas's eyes stumbled across a store that Axel frequently went to; in large white letters it read "ORGANIZATION XIII" Staring at it for a few more seconds Roxas sighed and walked in, where he found the walls a sickening white and blue. On the racks were mostly dark cloaks, while black boots and heels littered the walls.

After shifting through a few racks and looking at some of the music that was there (and some odd heart shaped, and weird dark black, yellow eyed plushie things…) Roxas noticed a necklace on one of the stands. It was two rings with red, black and silver. They had spikes on them, and the tag red "Chakrams Necklace: Eternal Flames". He stared at a long time, looking it over before asking the clerk how much it was.

"Fifty dollars." Roxas stared at it more before he handed the blue haired man the money. He was extremely creepy and had a scar that looked like an X in the middle of his forehead. After taking the small box the necklace came in he put it in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, walking out the door and to the bus.

"Hello?" a warm, rough voice said on the other end. Roxas's throat went slightly dry for a moment; he sounded more depressed then usual.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a monotone voice, getting on the bus and handing the driver the usual amount of change. He sat in the far back, looking out the window.

"Nothing." he said in a distant voice, Roxas didn't really like the sound of it.

"Fine, I'm coming over." he said watching as the bus neared Axel's apartment.

"…Don't you have like… stuff to do or something?…" Roxas's cringed slightly at the statement.

"Just shut the fuck up, I'm coming over." he said shutting his cell and sticking it back into his pocket. "This better work…" he said softly as he watched the streets go by.

Once the bus was close enough to Axel's apartment Roxas got off and started to walk to the complex, entering it and going up to the third floor where Axel was currently located. Opening the door with his own key that Axel had given to him long before, he entered the apartment shutting the door behind him and kicking off his shoes and socks, jacket discarded on the floor. Looking around as he went in, he found the redhead sitting on the couch, staring blankly at a small, wrapped in red, box on the table. Raising an eyebrow Roxas walked over and took a seat next to him.

"What's that?" he said casually motioning to the box. Axel didn't bother look at him as he handed it to him. On the box it read "To: Roxas" underneath it was a small letter. "I hope you don't mind me getting you a present for our first Valentine's Day together! I hope you like it."

"Are… you serious?" Roxas said looking up from the year old present. Axel said nothing, so Roxas just opened it, and inside was a necklace with a strange key on it. It was entitled "Keyblade: Key of Destiny". The corners of his mouth quirked up a bit at the fact that it was also from ORGANIZATION XIII. He quickly put the present around his neck, holding it in his hand for a second. He didn't even notice that Axel decided to look at the small blonde.

When Roxas looked up into Axel's green eyes he felt himself shrink a bit. He looked… different somehow. Shaking off the feeling Roxas decided that if Axel wasn't going to make any moves than he was. He quickly sat himself on Axel's lap, straddling him to the redhead's surprise.

Axel opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as Roxas pulled out the small black box from his pocket and opened it, putting the Chakrams necklace around Axel's neck and hooking it. Axel's eyes were wide.

"Happy Valentine's Day…" Roxas murmured as he pressed his lips against Axel's. After the initial shock Axel leaned into the kiss, keeping his eyes open as if to make sure Roxas wasn't going to magically disappear.

When Roxas pulled away there was the smallest of blushes on his face, and his dark blue eyes averted from Axel's own, deep emerald green.

"Thank you…" Axel whispered, causing Roxas's eyes to snap back to him, a strange look was on his face. As if… he didn't even know… he couldn't explain the desperate look. "Thank you so much…" Axel said hugging Roxas. Roxas did a "not-so-manly" squeak as he was pulled into the elder's arms.

"Y-you're welcome." he said flustered, the red on his cheeks a bit more visible. Axel hadn't gone out and hugged Roxas in a long time, so it felt a bit weird, but internally Roxas admitted that he didn't mind the sudden contact. "Thanks for the present…" he said trying to wiggle his arms out of the taller's crushing hug so he could hug back. Misreading the sign, Axel instantly let go.

"Sorry I-" he didn't get to finish because Roxas wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down into a small kiss. Roxas's eyes fluttered closed as Axel slowly wrapped his own lanky arms around Roxas's smaller frame. After awhile Axel pulled away. "Roxas this is a serious question: are you high?" he said looking into the other's deep blue eyes. Roxas glared slightly.

"No, I'm not." he said nuzzling his face into Axel's neck. "It's just you never do anything anymore… and that's a lot of frustration Axel." he smirked as he felt Axel swallow.

"I thought you said you didn't like me being so clingy and pushy." he said rubbing the small blonde's back. Roxas frowned slightly and mumbled.

"S'cause I was being stupid. I'm sorry 'bout last year." he said kissing Axel's pale skin. Axel hummed in response, kissing Roxas's soft blonde hair.

"It's kay…" he whispered. Roxas pulled away, staring into Axel's green eyes, a sad look in his own.

"No it's not… it was never ok. And me not telling anyone that we're going out isn't 'kay' either ok? I'm sorry that I'm so stupid… I didn't even think about how you _felt _about the whole situation." he said annoyed with himself. Axel shook his head.

"For me, _you're_ opinion is the only one needed, I didn't even have a thought about the situation. I only care about _you_ Roxas, it doesn't matter what _I_ think." he protested. Roxas suddenly growled at the fact they were going nowhere fast.

"Looks like you can be just as stubborn as me, huh?" he said with a small smirk. Axel smiled then, and Roxas's heart almost stopped beating. He hadn't seen such a big smile on him in a long time. "Uh…" he said eyes wide with a growing blush on his face. Axel kissed his soft lips. Roxas instantly dove his fingers into Axel's long red hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss, something they had not done in a year.

Axel licked Roxas's lips as he pushed the blonde down on the couch, getting over top of him. Roxas obediently opened his mouth as Axel asked for entrance, savoring the feeling of Axel's tongue massaging his own. Axel's one arm was under Roxas's head, forcing the blonde closer, and helping him stay up. His other arm was caressing Roxas's neck, and then chest, and abdomen. Roxas felt himself stiffen with anticipation as the hand touched the rim of his pants. The teasing fingers (although not meant to be teasing) made Roxas move his hips upward, grinding them against not only the fingers but Axel as well. Axel closed his eyes as he felt the contact, and then smirked.

"So hard so soon Roxas?" he asked and Roxas blushed, but answered.

"Like I said before, not doing anything is… _frustrating_." he whispered into Axel's ear, surprising him. Roxas was never this forward, but then again it had been a year, and even before that they never did really too much.

"Well I guess I should help then, huh? What would you like me to do?" he said smirking, his old personality coming back as if it was never gone, which Roxas internally thanked, he _missed_ the old Axel. The teasing, perverted, pyromaniac.

"Well…" Roxas said pretending to think about it. "You can start with taking off your shirt, and oh so kindly showing me your bed." he said with a small smirk of his own. Axel instantly grabbed the boy, carrying him to his room and throwing him down on his bed, crawling over to him like a predator that captured its prey. He pulled of his shirt with unrealistic speed, then pulling Roxas's up. Once both shirts were successfully off, the two boys practically attacked each other. Roxas's hands roaming all over the other's body, Axel's caressing everything that was Roxas.

"I missed you…" Roxas said as they continued. Axel seemed to understand.

"Happy Valentine's Day." he whispered kissing the boy softly, their pace suddenly slowing.

"Ya… I love you." he said after a second, surprising Axel.

"I love you too." the lust seemed seemingly forgotten after that.

"…So what exactly were you going to do to me if we continued?" Roxas said smirking; Axel flashed him a Cheshire grin.

"Shall I show you?"

Roxas didn't (_verbally) _answer the question.


End file.
